Code Geass R3: Rebirth of Revolution
by The Blizzard Alchemist
Summary: Five years have passed since the Zero Requiem, and the world has become a more peaceful place. However a mysterious organization seeks to plunge the war once again into war, and they just may do it. *please review*
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This fic started off as a premise of a Code Geass role-playing board I posted a lot on. The board is currently defunct and most of the members have moved on, but one of the questions which kept popping up was: What happens after R2?

It was a harder question than I anticipated. Lelouch does an excellent job wrapping things up at the end of R2. The list of canon characters that have the potential to undo the peace that Lelouch's final gambit brings is rather short, as most of them have either been killed of Geassed.

That said, no peace lasts forever. It's foolish to believe that no problems will emerge. While I don't want to completely rip off Gundam Wing there's a particular line I find particularly applicable: "History is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever."

Warnings: There WILL be a lot of OC's. There will also be swearing, smoking, consumption of alcohol and other drugs and character death. There will also be assumed spoilers for the entire series. After all, it's a continuation. I haven't decided on any pairings yet, but I'm willing to listen to fans…to a degree.

Finally, a big thank you to those who kept me writing on the board:

Suzaku aka Albion

Redshirt

Swartz aka Crimson Lightning

Jasper aka Leon

All the others who I have missed.

Enjoy the ride, and I'll try to update soon.

* * *

_**Sitting with the Empress**_

_**By Doug Roth**_

_**In the years since her ascension to the throne, Empress Nunnally vi Brittania of the Holy Brittanian Empire has transformed the nation, leaving as indelible a stamp as that of her predecessors, her father Charles zi Brittania and her brother Lelouch vi Brittania. Among many of the changes is decreasing the boundary between noble and common man, yet until now it has been exceedingly difficult to obtain an interview. However, in this exclusive interview the Empress has agreed to meet with me and speak on all topics.**_

_**I am led into the reconstructed Aries Palace, an almost perfect replica of the former where the Empress was raised as a child. The setting is far more informal than the Imperial Palace, where all other Royal announcements have been made. There is no pomp and circumstance, and there is very announcement as I am led into a greeting room. The Empress is already there, seated in a high chair with her Protector. The familiar mask covers his face and he makes no indication of my arrival other than a slight inclination of his head.**_

_**Empress Nunnally vi Brittania: Please sit Mister Roth. Unfortunately, we do not have as much time as I had intended for us today and I would like very much to answer as many of your questions.**_

_**DR: Thank you. It is an honor to meet with you Empress. I am very grateful for any time you are able to give me. *pause* Empress Nunnally, in the past four years you have had more lasting change on the cultural and social structure since *pause*, well your predecessor.**_

_**ENvB: You mean Lelouch? There's no need to tense. Saying his name won't upset me, not any more than hearing that his grave had been defaced.**_

_**DR: That has always been a matter of curiosity from the general public. In spite of everything he had done, to you in particular, you have been surprisingly gracious.**_

_**ENvB: *tersely* You are very blunt today Mr. Roth. *Softly* He was still my brother in spite of the things that he did. While I do not condone his actions, they show exactly why we have needed such drastic changes. Lelouch was an inevitability with the mentality of my father. "The strong live and the weak die", he was very fond of that philosophy. Nowhere was it more evident than the day he exiled my brother and I. My brother was a monster, but he was one that we created.**_

_**DR: And that your reason for the sudden increase in freedoms of expression, and the movement to create a representative forum reminiscent of the one enacted by the U.F.N.?**_

_**ENvB: There was much rebuilding that needed to be done after the chaos and destruction of the World War. We needed to have as many people take part as possible.**_

_**DR: Was it disheartening to open up so many channels of communication with the people and hear so many objecting voices and plans from both sides of the debate? Do you have anything that you would like to say to them?**_

_**ENvB: A have a great many things that I wish to tell them, but whether they will choose to hear it is another question entirely. But I wish to remind them that I am the Empress. But if will be willing to supply my reasons if they are any help.**_

_**DR: I do believe that they would your Majesty. Older politicians and advisors have objected to your withdrawal from territories that provided the increasingly rare Sakuradite and your attempts to create a Parliament.**_

_**EnVB: I do not believe that we should hold onto countries which we do not have the military presence to hold. All sides are still recovering, and I have no wish for this current peace to end in our homeland being conquered because we overextended ourselves. And as I said before, we need to create a world with a different mentality than my predecessors. **_

_**DR: Many young people have objected to your reinstation of the aristocracy and your decision to not join the U.F.N. May hear your reasons for that?**_

_**ENvB: Let me make myself clear: I have not chosen to ignore the U.F.N.. Rather, the delay has come because of deep seated issues about trust. The last time Brittania attempted to join it led to all out war. I have entered negotiations with Chairwoman Sumeragi and am confident that we can come to an accord. Our release of captured Areas has done much to bolster our credibility. In response to your other question: our aristocracy and our military have been intertwined since the days of Elizabeth III. After the massive damage done after the battle of Damocles, our military was critically weak. As our rebuilding efforts continued, it became apparent that we needed as much help as possible. Lord Guilford and Margrave Gottwald have been particularly helpful regard.**_

_**DR: You mentioned the battle of Damocles. I was actually hoping to clear up a few issues on that.**_

_***doors opens***_

_**Schneizel El Brittania: Empress Nunnally, I am afraid that we will need to interrupt your interview. Our timetable with Chairwoman Sumeragi has been moved up.**_

_**ENvB: I am very sorry Mister Roth, but I need to be going. Your escorts will be able to show you out.**_

**Neo-Pendragon Times 2/11/2022 a.t.b.

* * *

**

Adam Kronos was sitting in the cockpit of his Akatsuki looking out over the ruin. He couldn't really remember why he was here, in this out of the way location. Weren't there other far better uses of resources than dragging them out here?

"Remember the bodies." The voice of his Commander boomed, ringing in his ears. Kronos could never remember exactly why it was so important, but his commander ordered him, so it must have been necessary to free people from the tyranny of Brittania.

He was suddenly inside the complex. Things were going extremely well, without a sight of enemy resistance. Sure there were people with machine guns, but he was in a Knightmare. What could they possibly do to stop them? With a long steam of fire they were blown away, his mission successful.

"The bodies." The voice of his commander, his hero, reminded him. "Don't forget the bodies." It was a silly question. After all, he had just reminded him.

The cockpit hatch slid back as he stepped out. Except it wasn't the ruin anymore, and instead of an Akatsuki he was in a Gloucester. Adam could feel the breath catch in his throat as he looked at the people and the buildings. He knew where this was. Entirely too well.

This was Saitama.

"Why?" He was on the ground now, looking at the man's face contorted with pain. "Why would you do this?

As Adam watched the man's eyes close he could hear other voices begin to call out.

"I knew that we couldn't trust you."

"Filthy pig."

"I thought you were different."

The voices grew in number, each whisper compounding. Adam put her hands over his ears, but to no avail as the whispers turned to shouts.

"Blood always shows!"

"Murderer!"

"I thought you would save us."

Adam gripped his head in agony as the noise became impossibly loud. "No." He whispered. "I never meant to-" He shuddered as the sounds grew louder. "NO!"

Adam jerked out of bed, wakened by the rapping on his door. He sat, taking heavy breaths and peering at the monitor playing by his bed. The rapping came again, along with a nervous voice. "Commander Kronos, you are needed on the bridge." Kronos reached over to his nightstand, pulling the mask and putting it over his face. It was a simple contraption, the dark lenses covering the eyeholes and starkly contrasting white curved oval.

Kronos pulled a long black coat from his nightstand, pulling it on quickly. His fingers reached for a button on the wall and the door slid open.

"Thank you for your work disciple. Please tell the captain that I will be on the bridge in a few moments." Kronos placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

"Sir?" The man looked at him with a confused expression, and then an excited one. "Yes sir, I'll tell him right away."

The door closed behind him as Kronos gathered his things. He took one last forlorn look at the screen in his room, a brilliant red Knightmare flying in a series of complex maneuvers. Kronos reached for his mask, pulling it partly away from his face.

"You are an incredible foe Kozuki. It would be a pity to fight you…but you can be incredibly useful either way." Kroner's blue eye shimmered with a crimson hue as a bird-like sigil spread across his iris.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald sat in the cockpit of his Vincent, the aged machine still capable of providing a punch with the remaining mass produced Vincent Wards lacked. At the moment was flying alongside the _Avalon II_, fully armed and prepared for just about anything. He had been doing so since they'd left, periodically returning to the ship to recharge his energy filler, and then launching again, as he had only a few minutes ago. If he looked out to his right, he could see, on the underside of the ship, the bridge and a little ways behind it, the access to the part of the ship that was reserved for Lady Nunnally.

Looking back in front of him, he thought about the last time he had been here, almost exactly five years ago to the day. The time he had, for the world's sake, set aside his duty to protect the son of Marianne. He had sworn that very night he would do all in his considerable power to ensure that such a thing NEVER happened again.

His radio crackled, the familiar electronic voice of Zero, Protector of the Empress, emanating. "Our approach appears to be clear Lord Gottwald. Please redock with the Avalon as we make our landing."

"Roger that." The former attendant to the Emperor replied tersely, directing the Vincent into the hanger bay. It bothered him slightly that the Lady Nunnally preferred the protection of Kururugi over himself. It was entirely understandable considering their history, as well as the former Knight of Zero's impressive abilities. But Purist pride was quite difficult to fully expunge, even out of loyalty for his Lady Marianne.

Gottwald took one last look at her Highness' special waiting room, absently wondering what was transpiring there. It was no business of his, but he was always encouraged by Nunnally to fly in patrol. It was most curious.

* * *

Suzaku finished adjusted the Zero costume and Lelouch's mask as he stepped out of Nunnally's chamber and onto the lift. The time spent alone with Nunnally was one of the few moments when he could once again be Suzaku Kururugi and not Zero. Only Kallen, Nunnally and Jeremiah knew of his identity for sure, though perhaps some of the higher ranked members of the Black Knights had made an educated guess.

As the door of the elevator opened, he was greeted by Schneizel's blissful face, his eyes ringed with red as an aftereffect of Lelouch's Geass. "Hello Master Zero. I am ready to brief Nunnally for our meeting today like you asked."

Behind his mask, Suzaku frowned. He still hadn't forgotten was Schneizel was capable of. The man had a raw intellect that matched Lelouch and a seeming lack of empathy. Suzaku had learned that Lelouch had tortured himself over the decisions that he had made and would be willing to give up anything to make things right. He had worked for Schneizel personally and knew a side to the man that few would.

Suzaku nodded to the man, swallowing his discontent as they switched places, Schneizel entering the elevator while he left. "Excellent work Schneizel. I am counting on you."

There was time still until they would land, so Suzaku wandered around the deck of the Avalon II. People held their breath as he walked by, not speaking until he was a safe distance away.

_They're still scared of me._

Zero might have been a hero of justice who saved the people from Lelouch, the Demon King, but these were Brittanians through and through. Zero had waged war on them and had _**won**_, as minor a final victory as it was. It was mystifying to them why the person who had waged war on them now protected their empress. It was a somewhat disconcerting thought.

Eventually he made his way to the hanger bay, eyes flickering to the machines covered with heavy tarps and ropes. These would be the symbols of the new Brittania: the old refurbished for the new, learning from the lessons of the past. And yet…

"Do you wish to try one of them out Lord Zero?" Suzaku tensed for a moment as Jeremiah appeared behind him. The man could be surprisingly light on his feet in spite of the extra metal he carried around with him. Jeremiah gave the Suzaku a bemused expression. "Perhaps get the rust off? After all, you haven't piloted one since…"

The elder man let the words hang for a moment, sharing a private joke. Suzaku hadn't piloted a Knightmare since the final battle with Kallen, and his "resurrection" of Zero. Part of it was the fact that they simply didn't have the materials to build something of the level of the Albion. And the other part…

"That is not necessary Margrave Gottwald. I am sure that they will be placed into the hands of better pilots."

The two men stood together in silence, the clatter mechanics busily at work filling in any awkwardness.

"So…we return to Japan once more. How do you feel about that?"

Suzaku didn't have an answer.

* * *

Kallen ran out of her house, quickly finger combing her hair as she hurried into her car. "I'm late, I'm late, damn it I'm late!" The last few years had been awfully good to her. Her mother had been released from prison and left clean. She had been able to live freely and openly as Kallen Kozuki, and see the United States of Japan do some incredible things.

She actually was a college student now, much to her chagrin. While she had jumped at the chance to reenlist after the war, Ougi had finally put his foot down. As fun as it would have been to fight with the Prime Minister, Ougi knew all of her soft spots. Nouta had wanted her to go to school and she would, for now. She had been flooded with job offers, her practical experience and transparent membership in the origins of the Black Knights making her highly visible. She still had no idea what she was going to do when she graduated, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she would never be quite as happy as the bodyguard for That Man.

He was always That Man.

Still, this would be the first time in five years that she would be able to meet with all of her friends once again: Nunnally, Jeremiah, Ougi, Tamaki, Villeta, Toudo, Milly….and Suzaku.

Tokyo was now just as majestic as it had been before the invasion. Even more so now that there was Brittanian technology and comfort, given to all instead of just one group. A number of Brittanians had chosen to return to their homeland but many, including the Ashford family, had elected to become citizens. While there had been a few scuffles at first, the word of Zero was enough to prevent Japanese from lashing out against those who had conquered them.

Kallen pulled her car up to the security gate at the ceremony site, the site where the SAZ massacre had occurred. She flashed her ID to the guards, who hastily let her through. As she got through she could see a few Akatsuki rolled out, with a pair of Akatsuki Jikisan parked in the middle. It had been a long time since she had been any of them.

"What are you thinking Kozuki-kun?" Kallen realized that she had been gawking and turned to see the stern face of Kyoshiro Todou.

"I was just…remembering."  
"You miss it too, don't you?" Todou's lips twisted upward slightly in a ghost of a smile.

Kallen paused before smiling and letting out a relieved sigh. "I guess I do. I miss feeling the acceleration, the rush…believing in someone…him."

If Todou had any thoughts about her lingering attachment to Lelouch, he didn't say it. He had never fully trusted Zero, even when he followed him and supported the masked messiah. It made continuing the Black Knights after his departure easier, but Kallen had always been closer to the man. "I have been lucky to have someone to assist me to these more peaceful times."

Kallen relaxed, her posture loosening as they moved to a topic she was more comfortable with. "So how is Chiba doing? I never would have pegged her for a housewife."

A barest hint of a smile twitched at the corners of Todou's stern face. "She's hardly passive. We help each other find…other outlets to shuttling our aggression."

Kallen gave the general a confused look for a moment.

"What do you mean by tha-"

Kallen stopped cold as his meaning finally struck her, leaving her flushing. Old people weren't supposed to talk about sex!

* * *

**[Tokyo Watchtower]**

The technician on duty stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair. It was the end of his shift and so far there had been no sign of anything. He blearily looked at the radar screen, the light hurting his eyes as the Brittanian contacts approached.

"Shift change Taro-kun."

Taro looked back at the doorway at his replacement and dragged himself out of the seat. "Everything is clear Yamada. No air contacts other than the Brits in the same numbers we were told about. The Black Knights got in yesterday."

The younger man beamed at him. "Got it." He turned his head to the side slightly. "Taro, what is that flicker on the sonar board?"

Taro looked back at the screen. "Oh that. The sonar probes are acting up. They've been giving a weird signal all damn day. It's probably some school of fish or some kind of reaction to the Float Systems that have been coming in. If there was a problem one of the arriving ships would have noticed it. I called it in and they said that they would have the problem fixed by Tuesday."

Taro gave a large yawn. "I'm going to go crash. See you tomorrow Yamada."

[Stealth Submarine Scylla, Edo Bay]

Adam lined his small crew up in the hanger of the ship, taking to the makeshift podium. The usual clamor on the deck was now dead silent as the final preparations had ended. The crew stood in silent alertness as he stood quietly for a moment.

"There are no words to explain the depth of devotion and the wonder of seeing the beginning of our plan. I look over at this crew and I see an amazing sight. Japanese, Chinese, Brittanian, people of every shape and size and color. All of us are united on one thing."

"One small thing. It is very small, and very fragile but it is the only thing in this Earth worth having."

The masked man spread his arms wide. "What we all have, what we have all seen, is the truth. We have seen through all of the lies, all of the fear mongering and manipulations."

Adam stepped down from the podium, putting a gloved hand on the closest man's shoulder. "I see those who have been betrayed and forgotten by their own governments, those who have lost the ones they love to false dreams concocted in an attempt to appease the masses, those who had everything and now…nothing."

The small group now ringed around Adam silently, a few of them nodding. "Today marks the beginning of our great transition. We shall use the weapons of lies and fear, the tools used against us, to break free and eliminate this false peace to create a true one! No more will we be shackled and forced down. No more will we be ruled by an oppressive world government." Adam's slow tone began to speed up, his normally low voice rising to a fever pitch.

"Now, battle stations everyone! Let's give them a declaration of war that they will not soon forget! Concordia Discors!" With the last phrase Adam pumped his fist in the air, shouting the words as they echoed in the hanger.

"Concordia Discors!" The crew shouted back, the Oracle's battle cry ringing from their throats concluded by a round of cheers, shouts and jeers in a multitude of tongues as members reverted to their own battlecries.

The group of pilots who had been designated for this mission hurried to the missile launch room as per his orders, ready for their unorthodox arrival. Adam returned to the bridge, his boots making a 'clang' as he strolled along the metal walkways.

"Captain, take us to broadcasting depth and hold there. I need to confer with another of the Anointed."

The Captain, an older man with the bearing of a military man gave Adam a look with was half fear and half annoyance. "Yes Commander Kronos. I remember my orders."

Adam said nothing but retreated back into the hallway. He didn't have enough time to deal with any insolence.

He picked up his phone, a glossy model which you couldn't find in any store. It was unique in that it could only call eleven other phones in the world, but could do so from practically anywhere due to the satellite relay. At this moment, it was only one of those eleven who he would have to call. Adam had his doubts about this Anointed's belief in the Oracle's vision, but each of them had come for their own reasons. He couldn't begrudge the man that…even if he loathed this particular reason.

The phone picked up on the second ring and the Anointed One on the line began to speak.

"Are your men in position IX?" Adam asked, using the numeric designation in place of a name. The idea was to prevent names from being revealed carelessly, even though the people who designed these phones promised him that they couldn't be tapped. Most of the others didn't care, but Adam could remember more than one "secure" line proving less than trustworthy. He hurried down the missile launch room. This was the crucial part, and without the information from IX they would all die...or worse, fail.

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. Masked Man. But, yes. The ground forces are in position and are ready for our assignment. Aren't you glad I managed to find out about that last little detail?"

Adam rolled his eyes, knowing that the man couldn't notice. "The Oracle thanks you for your hard work. And don't worry, things are going as planned. The Scylla is to divert its course and head to the rendezvous point. Call me when the ceremony begins and we'll make our strike."

"You're just forgetting one thing. I want your word!"

Adam sighed, tired of reassuring his counterpart over and over. Adam had been forced to make this promise over and over again. His orders from the Elders had been enough to taking what he _thought_ was the obvious course of action. But the organization's plan was far more complicated than he could imagine at times.

Promise me you won't hurt him!" The tone was insistent, and Adam knew that the man on the line was not going to let it go.

"We'll do our be-"

"Promise that you won't kill his Highness, Prince Schneizel! Promise me like you would promise to protect your Oracle!"

Adam paused, hesitation obvious. If Schneizel were to be blown up into many small pieces or suffer some other intensely traumatic death he wouldn't lose a wink of sleep. However…

"I promise…now don't call me until we're a go."

Adam disconnected the line, not giving the man a chance to respond. He had real work to do now.

The normally quiet missile room was now bustling with activity. The rest of the pilots had already squeezed into their Gloucesters and a constrictive launching shell. The design was simple enough, immobilizing the machines and encasing them in a watertight shell. The Knightmares would be unable to fight while encased, but they could be virtually to scanners invisible until they broke free.

The mechanics shouted back and forth on the deck, the mix of languages resulting in an odd patois, words taken from the slang of various tongues. The crew would spend a month at a time under the water with no way to contact the outside world.

A mechanic tossed him the ignition key. "Oi Commanda. Your machine is ready, but are you sure ya only wanna launch six?"

Behind his mask Adam frowned. He had wondered about the battle plan himself, but his orders had been oddly clear. He could only launch a single wave, which meant five Gloucesters accompanying him.

"The Chimera will be enough to handle what they throw at us. They don't even have anything more advanced than mass produced seventh generation models. They've forgotten what a truly monstrous machine can do."

Kronos looked at the ignition key and then at the monstrosity in front of him. Any attempt at maintaining some aesthetic value was long gone now. Long welding scars traced the length of the machine, a few haphazard red plates still remaining from the original armor. The right arm was a mess where a completely different arm had been attached, completely replaced the shiny metal which had been the last sight of many a pilot.

"We'll show them what fear is."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow, I had been a better turnout than I expected. Considering that the sum total is under 200 hits, 0 reviews and one alert, that says something about my stories.

I have to give credit to Albion for the monologue which I am apologetically ripping off. He has volunteered his own OC's, so expect to see them dropping in at some point.

I also would like to extend a challenge to my readers: **what canon named Antagonists has Lelouch not dealt with by the end of the series?** While I have no qualms with making the story OC-erific (trademark on that word) the more characters I don't make up, the more believable their part in the plot.

Oh...and feel free to review. My ego is hungry XD

* * *

**I'm here in Neo-Tokyo, at the rebuilt sight where the FREIJA warhead detonated. Today marks the official entry of Brittania into the UFN, a move which continues to have dissenters on both sides. Many representatives of the EU have refused to attend in protest of the decision and the Brittanian House of Lords as released a statement expressing their disapproval despite being outvoted in Parliament.**

**Today's ceremony has been a culmination of negotiations over the last five years, including the worldwide ban on the construction and use of FREIJA weapons and the dismantling of all remaining warheads. Brittania is expected to symbolically donate their newest Knightmare model and donate it to the Black Knights. The technology and funding from Brittania is expected to bolster the Black Knight forces, who due to budgetary concerns have had their funding cut over the last year.**

**We will bring you now to a live feed of the ceremony where Empress Nunnally vi Brittania and Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi will speak shortly.**

**This Milly Ashford, reporting for KT Television

* * *

**

The Scylla fired each of the Knightmares in turn, the sound of the capsules being fired barely audible unless you had sonar detector directly below them. None of the fired objects had any motor, only the momentum from being fired and the buoyancy of the capsules. All six broke the surface and began to float, buffered by the tides as they approached the shore.

Kronos waited patiently. It would be a tiresome and cramped wait, but it was an important part of the plan. While he would love nothing more than to rain fire and death upon all the guilty parties, he had specific orders about who he could harm and who he couldn't. Today's engagement would not win any military battles, that was something Kronos admitted. But if Zero had shown how a little theatricality would go a long way. He himself had not been filled in on the plan in its entirety, as the Oracle had only dispensed specific instruction to each of the Anointed taking part beforehand. Kronos still couldn't understand how a man like him had been graced with the approval of such a lady, but she had saved him. Before he had been adrift, a killer and a hypocrite. He would do anything for the woman who had saved him from that hell.

Anything.

* * *

**[Neo Tokyo Settlement, Budokan Performance Hall, Outdoor Area]**

Suzaku was deep in thought as himself, Empress Nunnally, Prime Minister Ougi and Supreme Chairwoman Sumeragi made themselves comfortable in the large and ornate area that had been setup for them at the very top of the stage. Only Ougi and Sumeragi sat down whilst he stood behind Nunnally. Not surprising ex-Britannia Intelligence commander Villetta Nu sat beside her husband. Her stomach swelled slightly from their next child, the pregnancy a few months along.

The entire outdoor area had been transformed into an area that portrayed many different cultures. Large seating stands had been erected in a few weeks to seat the vast number of guests that were suspected at the event. The area had been set up so that the Holy Republic of Britannia, the United States of Japan and the United Federation of Nations were represented with their flags, the diplomats and heads of state seated beneath them.

The whole of the UFN occupied the majority of the stage, positioned in the center. Countries spread out, with large pockets of the territories that had split from the Chinese Federation after the Zero Requiem. Their situation was the same as Brittania and Japan: the former rulers sitting next to the rules as equals. The individual EU states were also represented however as they had no real hand in preparations their individual flags had been placed in a row among the UFN member nations, their numbers less and the countries they represented more disjointed as many had chosen not to attend.

Directly behind where he stood hung the flag of the Holy Republic of Britannia and behind it were several Knightmare Frames covered up by a large veil. These were the new units that Royal Panzer Industries had been working on and had finally come to completion despite the sudden lack of Sakuradite after so much was destroyed in the battle against Lelouch.

Across from him was the flag of the United States of Japan where Suzaku could spot out a few former Black Knights. He noticed Kallen among them, but made no sign of recognition. He had no idea if she wanted to speak with him; after all he had heard she had returned to living a normal life after the death of Lelouch. Though there was the occasional glare or awkward glance there was no sign of discord: no shouting of fighting or making threats. While the peace between the countries remained tenuous, it remained in place.

Suzaku's attention was suddenly called to the young woman he could barely recognize, his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi. She had grown as much as Nunnally since he had last seen her, the change considerably more drastic as he wasn't by her side every day like he was Nunnally. The Chairwoman raised her hand, the respect she carried silencing the crowd instantly

_**"Welcome all…

* * *

**_

**[Tokyo Ritz, Neo-Tokyo Settlement]**

As the speech began_, _a man the penthouse suite of the Tokyo Ritz looked on in interest, a large telescope perched on the porch. Many people had flocked to the location after hearing the location of the peace conference. It was the nicest building that offered a few of the ceremony that he could have chosen. All buildings within rifle range had been evacuated and taken over by Black Knights to prevent a sniper attack. He never would have gotten the room if hadn't relied on Schneizel's old connections. He felt somewhat bad using his Prince's name in such a way, but it was a necessary evil to save the man he was truly loyal to.

Security was on high alert in the area of the stage, and everyone was watching. It was too bad they didn't know what they were watching. For them anyway.

He picked up the handy phone his current employers had given him and dialed the last number which had called him. The phone didn't make it to the second ring before the "Anointed" picked up.

"_**Is that you I-X?"**_

The man rolled his eyes. Kronos was a fool, one of the yes men who always attended to the beck and call of a minor lord, scrambling for some amount of recognition.

"Yes it is. The ceremony has begun. If you don't hurry, you'll miss your chance at a prefect strike…and I'll be watching, so don't try to break your promise."

The young man hung up the phone. He would watch the fireworks from here.

* * *

**[Edo Bay Coastline]**

Kronos flipped his phone shut the moment his contact alerted him. After this moment, there would be no going back. He pressed a switch on the dashboard, his Knightmare quickly powering up. Lines began to form in the protective shell used to keep the Knightmares hidden and afloat while he and his pilots had waited the structure weakening as it prepared to break. There was a cracking noise as the tops split and the six Knightmares rose, the bottoms of the containers acting as short lived rafts before splintering apart completely.

The diagnostic screen lit up, the OS completing the final stages of operation as the name of the machine flashed across it.

**TYP-01 Chimera**

Adam flexed the claws on the Chimera's bulky right claw, checking to ensure that the time in the water had not damaged them. The claws began to buzz as the rotors blared to life and a dull green glow formed at the edges. The Chimera's Float System activated, the Brittanian wing-like backpack adding a blue glow in the wake of the unit, joined shortly after by the rest of Adam strike team, retrofitted Gloucesters following after him

"Alright everyone, you know the plan. Once we strike the target we immediately retreat. Don't hurt the Empress or Regent of Brittania. We have plans for them."

* * *

"_**Welcome everyone to this, the official induction of Brittania into the United Federation of Nations. It has been five years since the world has come to complete peace and in that time the world has changed. The loss of over 70% of the world's Sakuradite in one day changed Britannian, Japanese and U.F.N. economy overnight. The death of Emperor Lelouch also changed the world however his actions also changed the way that Britannia was ruled. Today, the UFN hopes to recognize these changes and the person responsible for them. May I turn the flow over to the 100**__**th**__** Empress of Britannia, Nunnally vi Brittania.**_

There was a roar of applause as Kaguya stepped back, allowing Suzaku to push Nunnally's wheelchair to the center. As he wheeled her up Suzaku became aware that Jeremiah had stepped away from the rest of the celebration. He could see Todou step back as well, discussing something earnestly. Nunnally took the microphone in her hands and began to speak.

"_**Thank you everyone. In the last five years Brittania has freed Areas and Numbers from its control and has allowed other countries to come together peacefully to discuss matters at a table rather than at the end of rifle muzzles. However while the world is at peace we must always be ready to protect the peace should anyone ever threat it. Thus it gives me great pleasure to offer whatever I can to protect this peace for which so much as been sacrificed. We are here to present Royal Panzer Industries' newest model, the Vincent II. My dearest hope is that they will continue to protect the peace for Britannians...for Japanese...for everyone."**_

_Now it's was time for the real show to being_, thought Suzaku as he watched several men and women begin to run around on the stage and undoing various ropes that held the veils down. However, he the chatter between the people behind him had grown greater and he could see that members of the Black Knights had grown frantic as well. Shouts began to emerge from the crowd as a shadow was cast over the ceremony.

"That looks like-"

* * *

"The Guren."

Kallen was only able to manage a whisper. It wasn't the Guren that she knew, the one she had piloted, but the shape was unmistakable. That was _her_ machine.

Adam pushed the thrusters of the Chimera as he raced of the coastline. He had caught a lucky break and had been between patrols when he surfaced, but the closest group of Akatsuki had now approached, opening fire on him.  
Adam felt his right eye thrum with power as the blessing of the Oracle took hold, guiding his actions. He whirled the Chimera around in a complicated series of banks and twists, almost exact copies of the moves of the Black Knights ace, Kozuki Kallen. The shots whizzed by around him, none of them missing their mark. Kronos raised the Chimera's right arm, the cannon mouth glowing and fired a stream of Hadron energy in an arcing motion. The Akatsukis armor wavered and melted before exploding.

"Don't let them regroup! Launch the Chaos Grenades before the pilots get a chance to get into something nasty."

Kronos ordered his men, relying on the others to distract the forces scrambling to intercept him as he darted toward his real target, the stage. One of the Akatsuki which he had missed with his beam barrage and darted closer, the chain-blade raised and ready to swing. Adam spun the Chimera, the long claws on the right arm clashing with the sword. The sword buckled for a moment before holding steady while the other claws clamped down on the arm. There was a high pitched while as the metal was sheared apart. The terrorist followed the attack with a sharp jab from the short knife on the left arm, digging it into the cockpit, causing the machine to explode.

Kronos could see people on the stage beginning to flee, a wise decision by all accounts. However, for those that the Oracle deemed necessary to die it mattered not. Adam raised the arm cannon of the Chimera at the benches where the UFN and EU leaders sat, the claws constricting around the mouth of the cannon and tightening the focus of the beam as much as possible. There was a flash of crimson and black as a time beam landed at one end of the UFN section, tracing its way across. A hidden Radiation barrier flared to life, crackling and diffusing the strength of the Hadron blast. The barrier flickered for a moment, eventually overwhelmed as the force built up, cutting through it like a knife.

* * *

Suzaku's eyes glowed crimson immediately as shots rang out in the stadium. His Geass urged him to survive without considering anyone else however there was one person he could save. He dove over Nunnally, wrapping his cape around the Empress, the ballistic cloth offering protection from the debris which flew in their direction. After the shockwave passed he stood up again, staring at the machine in the sky.

* * *

Kallen was already in motion going in less than a second from the carefree schoolgirl she had pretended to be, the familiar soldier mentality clicking in. This time, just like in the Black Rebellion, it was personal, too. They were attacking her home soil, and this could not be forgiven. She bolted straight for the machines which had been under the tarp, the most advanced one she could see. The tarp was gone now, exposing the machines. The resemblance to the Vincent was clear, with only a few basic external changes except that they each carried a rifle that looked a hell of a lot like the Lancelot's particle weapons. She quickly climbed into an unused model, the pilot presumably indisposed amidst the ruckus.

'_It isn't the Guren, but it'll do for now.'_ she thought as she clutched the key around her neck, briefly wishing for her constant companion during the Rebellion before she brought her head back to the business of driving back these invaders. Arming her particle rifle, she sent green lances of energy straight for a brace of Gloucesters, shooting straight for the cockpits as she'd trained to. The machines raised their arms, the beam fire diffused over the surface of an MVS shield.

"When the hell did Gloucester's get MSV?"

Kallen explored the screen, trying to find the weapons arrays. While the movement controls were the same as a standard Brittanian cockpit, she didn't have any experience with the weapons. She dodged the incoming fire, continuing a stream of particle beams from the VARIS until the shield flickered and died. A moment later the machine exploded, the cockpit block exploding.

--------------

"An enemy attack?" Jeremiah shouted from his cockpit, activating a Vincent II on the stage. The machine stood, and as he looked down and saw that "Zero" had Lady Nunnally, his factspheres activated, and he immediately located the enemy. His charge seemed to be safe for now, but nothing could be for sure are long as the machine in the sky was a threat.  
He immediately took off in pursuit, aiming to attack the enemy before they could retreat.

**"All right."** Jeremiah targeted the lead unit as he closed to within striking range. Aiming carefully, he attacked from above, firing on the Guren-wannabe with his machine's VARIS. It was odd watching the machine fight the Akatsuki which had been sent to intercept him. If he didn't know that Kozuki was on the ground, he would have guessed that she was in the cockpit of that machine. It looked just like the Guren and while different in design, there were some clear similarities. To his surprise the machine twisted, the round hitting the left arm instead of the cockpit as he intended. At the same time he could feel a twinge in his artificial eye.

"A Geass!" It didn't seem possible. Lelouch had been thorough in eradicating the Geass order and destroying everyone who possessed the curse. How had one slipped through the cracks?

But responding remained the same. Jeremiah activated his Geass Canceller, the power radiating outwards in a sphere.

"Let's see you try that now!" Jeremiah followed the remark with another blast from the VARIS.

"Do NOT engage unless engaged." Adam flipped in midair and began to reverse direction. It was dawning on him why the Oracle had chosen those specific units. The Chimera stood a chance about getting in and out…while the Gloucesters could soak up damage. It was a suicide mission except for everyone except for him. The armed response had been more than competent and the new models they had mentioned had exceeded his expectations.  
In fact this one particular machine proved to be more of a challenge than he thought. Somehow the machine had gotten above him, which was quite a feat. It was only due to the Oracle's blessing that saved his life, helping him react. He turned to exchange fire before feeling…different. Rather than the automatic response he had grown accustomed to there was a pause.

_My blessing!_

The round tagged his leg, the attack that would have normally been easy to dodge proving difficult to react to. He fired back with his cannon, widening the Hadron blast as much as possible. Even with the wide stream he didn't manage a direct hit, but managed take the Float System, sending the machine plummeting to the ground.

Kronos looked at his energy meter, surprised at how much energy he had already depleted.

_I have to get back!_

"Commander, look out!" Adam turned to look at one of the Gloucester's he brought him move between him and other Vincent. It took the fire, exploding and crashing to the ground.

"Commander Kronos, we have several forces incoming." His remaining Gloucester called out. They're trying to prevent us to make it to the coastline."

Behind his mask, Kronos frowned. Things were headed for a giant SNAFFU. "Don't worry. As long as we get into open water we won't have to worry about ground fire.""Only a bit longer Chimera." Adam whispered to his machine, its thrusters beginning to whine while performing a full reverse. "Once we get to open water we have them and we'll get to return to her like we promised."  


* * *

Kallen weaved through the chaos that had engulfed the area as she primed her weapons systems to engage. She let out a snarl as the knockoff machine sent Jeremiah crashing. "Are you alright Jeremiah?" She called over the comm., hoping that her one time ally was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jeremiah's voice was filled with static. "The bastard took out my machine. Get him for me Kozuki."

"Rodger that!"

Kallen accelerated the machine, becoming more familiar with the system. She closed the distance, dropping the rifle and pulling out a pair of MVS blades.

"Come on you a bastard!" The MSV blade clashed against one of the claws of the Chimera, the two weapons meeting with an eruption of sparks. Kallen followed through will the next blade, aiming a thrust for the cockpit. The Chimera suddenly shifted to the side and the claws clamped shut on both blades, creating an impasse. "Let's see you try to use that cannon now!" Kallen yelled, jockeying for position and trying to find a way around the stalemate. It seemed that her instincts were correct: every time the machine extended those claws the beam width grew, something that simple metal couldn't do. There was something else blocking her swords. The enemy pilot could have blown her away at this range, but the cannon gave no sign of firing.

Kallen pushed the thrusters, shoving the enemy machine backwards.

"Kozuki, that one you have there is the last! Keep him occupied while we flank him. You're over the water now and the shore patrol will there in thirty seconds. We need to take one of them alive!" Kallen looked down at her radio, the familiar sound of Zero's voice a sudden shock. While she knew that it was only Suzaku with Lelouch's voice changer, but for a moment it was as if Zero was back again.

The enemy pilot seemed to notice the distraction, his struggles stopping for a moment. An instant later both machines were surrounded by a thick cloud of white smoke. Kallen felt the pressure from the opposing Knightmare cease.

"Kozuki, report!" Kallen could hear Suzaku again. "The incoming squad has lost visual contact with the enemy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! It's just chaff smoke like the Black Knights used to use. It'll disappear in a moment. We'll get him once-"

Kallen stopped as the rest of the smoke dissipated.

The enemy Knightmare was gone.

* * *

For a little treat (and to help my wordcount) from time to time I will be dropping profiles of the original Knightmares and characters you'll be seeing in this story. While this might lead to a bit of nitpicking, hopefully it can fill in gaps (and lets me know when I've forgotten things)

* * *

**Model Number:** TYP-01  
**Code Name:** Chimera  
**Unit Type:** Prototype Heavy Assault Eighth Generation Knightmare frame  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**First Deployment:** a.t.b.2019  
**Accommodation:** Pilot, in motorbike-style cockpit  
**Dimensions:**Overall height 4.51 meters  
**Weight:** Combat weight 7230 kilograms  
**Armor Materials:** Reinforced Titanium/Steel Composite  
**Powerplant:** Energy Filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil Drive Superconductor Transfer System (Primary Source); 2 x Miniature Solar Energy Battery Pack, stored on upper legs (Secondary Source)  
**Equipment and Design Features:** 2 x Landspinner High-Mobility Propulsion System, mounted on legs; Cockpit Ejection System; Integrated Float System, enables atmospheric flight  
**Fixed Armaments:**1 x "Hadron Buster Claw" Composite Weapons System, mounts 4 MSV Chain Blade Claw-type around Variable Output Hadron Cannon, mounted as right arm; 1 x Combat Dagger-type MVS (Maser Vibration Sword), mounted on left forearm  
**Optional Fixed Armaments:** Chaff Smoke Emitter, disrupts enemy sensors, mounts onto backpack

**Technical and Historical Notes**

After the fall of the Order of the Black Knights, at the end of the World War, a few resistance movements sought to rebuild the Guren, citing the fact that while the Holy Empire of Britannia had heavy numerical superiority they no longer possessed any units more advanced than the RPI-300 Gareth. Pieces were collected from the Guren and the Shinkiro, but the most vital components, the majority of which was the Enhanced Radiation Wave Surge System, were taken by the Empire. A half working frame was eventually constructed, but it lacked armor and any weapons systems thus it was hidden deep within the underground groups around the world and for a while was nothing more than a symbol of their rebellious nature.

Before the machine could be completed, Emperor Lelouch vi Brittania was killed by Zero and the need for the weapon disappeared. The partially built frame exchanged hands many times before coming into possession of the current terrorist forces, who had the resources to complete it. The main weapon was replaced with a Hadron Cannon instead of a Radiation Weapon. Despite being highly destructive, the weapon drained tons of power each time it was fired. To combat this, a series of MSV emitters were placed around the barrel. While this allowed for the beam to be tightened, the end result yielded no change in energy consumption because the area was too wide. Finally, a new method was developed. A series of small MSV emitters were positioned along a bunch of claws, along with a motorized chain. While it was unable to tighten the beam as much it allowed for controllable bursts. The claws, in a lucky accident were able to pull an MSV field, creating a similar effect of the Black Knights swords, only without the need to heat the blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey there. This chapter takes me over 10,000 words, which is a bit of a milestone for me…as shameful as that is. For those faithful readers I feel it only fair to warn you that chapter length is going to be decreasing somewhat. I initially planned to have chapters of around 4000 words, but I've only been able to keep up the rate because I've had a relatively slow period in my studies, something I cannot count on. As I am not the best at finishing my stories I am hoping that an update every week will keep me motivated and keep the story going.

I forgot to provide a current date of the events which are taking place. The formal induction ceremony takes place on April 2, 2023 atb or 5 UE (unification era). Also, apparently there was already a Brittanian parliament before Lelouch. However, the current difference is that Brittania under Charles was an absolute monarchy. Under Nunnally the new Brittania is more of a constitutional monarchy similar to the current United Kingdom.

* * *

_**It is not that I doubt the honor or the spirit of the UFN. In fact, I applaud the member states for accomplishing something of which we especially should know the difficulty: creating a representative form of government. That said, it is important to note how we came into it: fragmented. Disarrayed. A portion of what we had been.**_

_**I look out among you tonight and see friends whose lands were conquered, taken in by the voracious maw of Brittania. I see those who, seeing no other choice, joined a coalition of people who had a chance to do what we could not. I cannot think that we had any other option at the time.**_

_**Complaints are heard everywhere from our most considerate and virtuous citizens, equally the friends of public and personal liberty. They say that the UFN is too unstable, that the public good is disregarded in the conflicts of rival parties, and that measures are too often decided, not according to the rules of justice and the rights of the minor party, but by the superior force of an interested and overbearing majority. However anxiously we may wish that these complaints had no foundation, the evidence, of known facts will not permit us to deny that they are in some degree true.**_

_**Then does it not make more sense to join with us? Has it not been apparent that when divided we have fallen and when united, stood against the fiercest of challenges? I will not force any man here to appropriate his state to the possession of another but our strength, if we can treasure one above all others, is our unity in numbers. Alone we are but a single finger or toe of the UFN, but together we are its hands and feet.**_

_**Our economies have remained strong as we have not been hit as hard as the Sakuradite crisis as others. We now have the opportunity to break the technology barriers and solve our own problems. I am putting to the floor a motion to consolidate our funds into a trust, to only be dispensed with as EU funds to be allocated by only us, specifically to overcome the current world crisis. Our time is now gentlemen. Whether we answer the call is up to you. Let us join together to become the EU we know how to be!**_

_**Fritz Landa**_

_**2/14 4 UE

* * *

**_

"Gone?" Behind the mask of Zero Suzaku frowned heavily. It didn't seem possible. Even with the greatest of stealth systems, a Knightmare simply didn't turn invisible. Lloyd had talked about giving the Lancelot a stealth feature, not in earnest, but in the man's roundabout brainstorming patterns as he prepared his pride and joy for battle. Even Lloyd had been forced to write it off as a pipe dream. Even if a radar signal could be interfered with, visual camouflage was at least a decade away.

"Zero."

Suzaku turned to the stern face of his former mentor, Todou. "Zero, I know that you are used to commanding us, but command of the UFN forces currently belongs to me. Please tend to your charge."

Suzaku's eyes immediately fell to Nunnally, who was being helped by Brittanian soldiers and being wheeled back to the Avalon. If Todou's had any guess about his reasons for allying himself with Nunnally his face gave no sign.

"We will let you know if any information turns up from the man you subdued." The older man continued. "He is under our guard now and will be undergoing interrogation as soon as we manage to get things under control."

Suzaku nodded and stepped away, witnessing the vast destruction that had overtaken the battlefield. Ougi was at Villeta's side as she has led away on a stretcher, not visibly wounded but clutching her extended stomach in pain. He could smell the char of burnt flesh, reminding him of the mass pyres during the invasion.

He could feel himself trembling at the sight, but for whatever reason he could not be sure.

* * *

**[Stealth Submarine Scylla]**

"Captain, we have contacts. It seems that Brittanian Portman-II models have been launched and are beginning a sweep of the bay." The sonar operator's voice resounded over the intercom, filling the bridge with electronic noise.

The XO, cast a nervous look at the captain. "Sir, I know the Portman's don't have active sonar, but are you sure that they can't hear us?"

The captain, a burly man with a thick beard let out a long sigh. "The technician says that we'll sound nothing like what they're looking for."

"Yeah, but how do we _know_?"

"We would know if they knew."

Everyone on the bridge turned to face the newcomer, the chatter and hushed whispers immediately ceasing. The woman was dressed entirely in black, her shirt and pants Chinese in design. The dark material contrasted with her flame red hair. She would have seemed completely ordinary if it were not from her eyes, a fierce crimson hue which seemed to belong to a doll, wide, intent and never closing.

"According to Commander Kronos we are within the firing range of their torpedoes. If they knew out position they would have fired. Are there any other questions?"

The woman focused her eyes on the Captain, causing a cold bead of sweat to trickle down his neck. "I didn't know that you had the chance to speak to the Commander my lady."

"Speak? No, he's still in the hanger bay." The woman continued to stare unblinkingly at the Captain. Her head dipped to the side, as if lost in thought for a moment. "I've received our next bearing. We will not be going to our home port yet. We have errands to run."

* * *

Kaguya Sumeragi was not happy. Even before the day's events this would have been a great understatement. She understood that what she was doing was important, and that she had been trained for this her entire life. Politics was in her blood and had seen virtually every side of it through her short life.

Still, nothing in planning a revolution could prepare you for the elaborate entity that the UFN had become. When Lelouch had first founded it under the guise of Zero the situation had been somewhat black and white. The EU's lines had been broken and a considerable portion of their member states had capitulated. The balance of power between the three superpowers had been tipped and left two sides: Brittania and everybody else.

Of course, not everyone had felt that way. For many of the EU nations facing Brittania alone had been preferable to joining the UFN, many citing their desire to remain as independent nations. As vicious as the war against Brittania had been, the skirmishes between the members of the UFN, which were supposed to be on the same side never failed to astound her. Lelouch had done an excellent job at bringing people together. Keeping them that way was proving difficult.

Difficult, but manageable.

At least until a few hours ago. The cleanup had begun and the representatives sequestered in Ashford Academy for safety.

"Alright, tell me what we have."

Around the table stood the remaining active contingent of the Black Knights, with her standing at the head. They had returned to the old situation room beneath Ashford academy, the building the most capable place to plan in secret on such short notice. Todou rose from his seat, pressing a button and highlighting a picture of the Guren-like unit. "Just as the ceremony began, we picked up this machine on radar over Edo Bay. The squad of Akatsuki sent to deal with it neutralize it were summarily destroyed."

The screen changed again, this time displaying a looped clip of the machine's attack on the representatives. "The weapon on its arm is not a _fukushahadou_ based weapon like that of the real Guren. From the energy signature it is a particle cannon, more likely Hadron." The picture focused on the series of claws. "The machine seems to have the ability to tighten the beam width using the series of claws along the arm. This is supported by Kozuki's encounter with the machine. Those claws also have the ability to cut with a similar capacity as an MVS."

Todou nodded to Kallen, who was leaning against the wall in the corner. She might not have been an official Black Knight anymore, but anyone who said that she wasn't going to be there could go to hell. She had fought the damn thing, and by the gods she was going to see this through.

"We've recovered the wreckage of the Gloucesters used by the accompanying terrorists. They seem to have been given upgrades, though at this point all we can tell is that an external MSV shield emitter was placed on an arm." Todou's frown grew deeper. "It also seems that they disabled the cockpit eject system. None of the enemy pilots survived the destruction of their machines."

Kallen stood up straighter, slamming her palms down on the table. "So, are you going to tell us how he managed to pull that disappearing act? He didn't just vanish! Someone must have seen _something."_

On the other side of the table Li Xingke coughed, bending over the table to prevent a coughing fit. When he raised his head again he croaked out. "None of our forces sighted the machine once it released that sensor chaff and our sensors have turned up nothing despite our wide sweep. However, how it entered and exited gives us an idea about how it moves."

"How it moves?" Kallen took her hands off the table, crossing her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"General Todou, if I may?" Xingke went to the computer, bringing up a map of the surrounding area. "After going over the logs, the first contacts were radar signals over the bay. Then, the machine proceeded along this path." The General traced his finger over the path the Chimera had taken. "It it could appear and disappear at will it could have simply appeared at the ceremony site without bothering to take this path. Instead-"

"It doubled back." Kallen finished. "Well god damn. It escaped underwater. Is it a submersible like the Shinkiro?"

Xingke shook his head. "It's possible, but unlikely. It seems to lack the streamlining necessary for underwater transport. Furthermore, we _know_ that the Gloucesters couldn't have navigated underwater. The most obvious answer is some form of marine transport."

Kallen scowled. "Then how have the hordes of Brittanian Portman units missed it? And the fact that I didn't see anything myself."

Todou scowled. "I think that there is a possibility that we need to consider. The Gloucesters are a Brittanian make. While they aren't very difficult to find, only Rakshata would be able to replicate Hadron weaponry on our side and not even we managed Blaze Luminous."

Kaguya quickly rose from her seat. "Nunnally vi Brittania would _never_ betray us. She was worked tirelessly to acquiesce to our demands while appeasing her people. If she wanted to destroy us there are a hundred better ways she could have done it."

"I do not doubt the Empress' intentions. However, there is no denying that there are those within the Brittanian government that would prefer to see us fail." Xingke wiped something from his lips discreetly, only a slight trail of crimson remaining. "She allowed several of the surviving nobles back into the positions of prominence, _especially_ Jeremiah. It's quite possible that this was an attempt by one of them to somehow disrupt Brittania's induction, or to cause a schism within the UFN."

Todou leaned back in his seat, realizing that he was outnumbered, intently brooding.

Kaguya composed herself. "No matter who is behind it, the fact remains that we require a speedy response. At this point, there is no doubt that any and all argument about giving top funding to the Black Knights will be simple. I'll go and speak to the representatives. We might as well get something done while they are all here."

* * *

The representatives clamor died away the moment Kaguya stepped through the door of the club office which they were temporarily borrowed at the grace of the Headmaster.

"Hello everyone." Kaguya bowed to the audience of dignitaries. Though this is not our usual location, there is nothing in our charter that stipulates where we meet. Therefore, I call a meeting of the UFN council.

There was a moment of shocked pause, before a figure stood. "I request more time Lady Kaguya. A number of us have been killed and many could not attend. We do not have enough to make quorum."

Kaguya kept her face blank. She had expected something like this. _Going to make it hard for me, are you Landa?_

"We do now. Over two thirds of the UFN's population is currently represented. Unfortunately we don't have the time to transport everyone here, never mind waiting for new representatives to be chosen. This attack demands action."

Kaguya gestured to Todou who stepped forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to reinstate the Zero Squadron."

The captured terrorist rocked in the chair, his arms laced uncomfortably behind him. As all things went it wasn't all that bad. The worst was most certainly yet to come, but he could easily last long enough to prevent endangering his comrades.

He didn't think much when the door creaked open. He had a hard time making out the face as well, the blood in his eyes causing it to be impossible to distinguish anything.

"Hey there Amano."

Amano jerked his head up, unwilling to believe the source of the voice.

"Y-you? What the hell are you doing here?"

The man gave him a light cheerful tap on the cheek. "Oh Amano, you poor, poor distraction. Did you really think that you could have really escaped all on your own? No no no." The man's arm extended behind his neck. "But your little ruckus on the ground gave me exactly what I need. You deserve a bit of a reward."

In a moment it seemed like the man wasn't there. Then there was a sudden wrenching pain. And then there was nothing.

"_You should have reported in an hour ago!"_

"_Sorry, I had a loose end to take care of. One of them managed to not get himself killed."_

"_Your plan was sloppy!"_

"_Don't sweat it Kanny. I got the schematics just as planned. Our labs will have the sucker pulled apart within a month."_

"…_It was still reckless."_

"_Sorry, I forgot that your sense of fun was standing in front of you. Man, if I swung that way I'd be right there with you."_

"_Hey wha-"_

"_Easy, easy. We all have our reasons, don't we? See you around."_

_*click*

* * *

_

Another little treat for everyone

* * *

**Class:** Ryujin-class  
**Unit type:** Retrofitted Advanced Stealth Submarine  
**Manufacturer:**Militarized Zone of India  
**First deployment:**2023  
**Dimensions:** 200 m  
**Equipment and design features:** solar cells; mercury/sodium batteries; Magnetohydrodynamic Drive, enables aquatic propulsion; air scrubber; sectional MSV barrier system  
**Fixed armaments:** x6 Heavy Torpedo tubes; x8 tomahawk guided missile launchers; x8 slash harken anchors; acoustic decoy launchers  
**Knightmares:** 20  
**Launch catapults:**2

_Technical and historical notes:_ The Scylla was originally one the same line as the submarine given to the Black Knights by India in the hopes that the organization would back them. Another was sold to a Brittanian noble who wished to use the machine as a way to smuggle goods during the war, when they were most needed and the most profitable to sell. After its owner was killed during the Nobility Purge, it was obtained by a terrorist organization and retrofitted with a number of systems to make it their primary base of operations.

The most important was the Magnetohydrodynamic drive, which allows for high speed underwater without giving off the sonar signal that turbines do. MSV 'panels' were also layered across the hull, each one independently operable. These were also used on the launch catapults, allowing the its operators to launch Knightmares without having to surface. In order to power this new equipment, additional power systems were added in the form of solar batteries and sodium/mercury batteries. The sodium/mercury batteries take sodium from the seawater and use it to provide a mild but constant current.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not going to lie. This chapter has been sitting half finished on my hard drive for over a year now. Whenever I have the drive to do a story, I can crank out a lot in a short period of time (which I did for the first three chapters) but if I get side tracked...well, readers of my other stories will tell you what happens. Today's is mostly a talky chapter, with the important expositional dialogue coming at you hard and fast. I tried to spice things up a bit and give them to you without just info dumping but it was going to have to happen.

There _will_ be attention on the EU here, mostly because they're so underdeveloped in canon. We're told that they're even with Brittania and China, but all we get to see is Suzaku bitch-slapping them with the Lancelot. There has to be more there, right? Right?

* * *

_**Welcome back to Under Fire, I'm your host Ansem Stevens.**_

_**As the date of Brittania's ceremonial entry into the U.F.N. approaches, the debate over one particular requirement of membership continues to rage. One of the central tenants of the UFN is the inability for the countries they deem members to have armies of their own. At the official moment of induction, the Brittanian military will be dissolved. While this frightens many citizens, there has been a greater outcry at the anticipated reassignment of Brittanian troops to the private military contracting firm, the Black Knights. The Black Knights are best known to the Brittanian public for their efforts in the recognition of Japan as its own nation and for assisting Schneizel el Brittania in his attempts to depose the Demon Emperor.**_

_**My first guest tonight it a retired Brittanian General, Harold Godwin. Thank you for coming General.**_

_**I'm glad to Ansem, I feel that there are some things we need to say.**_

_**General, you're an outspoken critic of the decision to join the UFN, citing that such a move would weaken our military strength. Isn't the UFN a powerful force already?**_

_**Ansem, need I remind you which side managed to rule the entire world, if only for a time? Whether for good or ill, both in the Second Black Rebellion and the Battle of Damocles Brittania was the side which emerged victorious. Now, you're expecting us to disband our forces, scatter them across the world, a world jealous and angry at our greatness, and expect us to be just as safe? The idea is laughable.**_

_**Fair points. Our next guest, Marshall Mosby is the leader of the activist group, Unify for Peace. Mr. Mosby, what is your response to the General's comments?**_

_**Well, I would like to remind the viewers that while those battles the General spoke of were won, they were at extremely high costs. Quashing the Second Black Rebellion took using a weapon of mass destruction on a crowded civilian center. Defeating the UFN in the battle of Damocles required blowing up over 50% of the world's Sakuradite. At a certain point the cost of waging war is going to exceed that of entering the UFN, and I feel that we've reached it. The only countries which fall outside of its boundaries are small, and have nowhere near the military force to damage it. If we continue to keep our army and stay outside of the UFN we have to worry about the election of a UFN chairperson who is not so peace minded as Kaguya Sumeragi. **_

_**And your response General Wallace?**_

_**What you are asking is to trust in a group of people who we have been at war with for decades. Do you think that they are going to accept men like me with open arms? If you listen to that EU chancellor, you would think that we were the devil incarnate.**_

_**Furthermore there are many soldiers, good soldiers, who enlisted at the promise of protecting their homeland from foreign threat. I remember the lords who put their lives on the line when they could have been home, enjoying the status of their position. These are people who will not, or CANNOT fight for another country.**_

_**What are these soldiers going to do now?**_

_**Under Fire**_

_**BNN broadcast**_

_**March 30 2023 a.t.b. (two days before the terrorist attacks on Tokyo)**_

* * *

"This decision is unavoidable. We would have needed to restructure the Black Knights after the induction of Brittania even if the incident today had not occurred." Kaguya stood quietly but forcefully as the swell of voices that had risen after her announcement had begun to quiet down. The famous Zero Squad had not been reformed after Zero's "death". The point had been to protect the masked hero, but his departure had made that unnecessary.

"Under our current structure the defense of specific countries has been handled by citizens of those nations with a single commander in charge of maintaining the peace of that region. With this, territorial boundaries have been respected while protecting citizens of the UFN. However…"

Kaguya paused, looking over at the group of surviving EU representatives, sitting huddled together in an attempt to hold together. Their cliquish attitude was still very much apparent, something they could no longer afford to allow.

"So far we have been most concerned with protecting the same regions of the world that we since the founding of the UFN. We now have a considerably larger area to defend, and a threat that can strike from anywhere. While we pursue those of us who attacked us today we cannot afford to give up the chase because they enter the borders of another country within the UFN."

"Which brings me to the Zero Squadron. What I am proposing is a force of our best soldiers, given our best equipment and the ability to act as an autonomous force. They will be issued our most current advanced Knightmare Frames, the Vincent II and given the jurisdiction to act as they see fit, only answering to the Chairman of the UFN."

Kaguya stalled again, allowing her words to sink in. While different from what they had been doing for the last five years, they had already banded together in a similar manner than when they attacked Tokyo in the Second Black Rebellion.

"The Zero Squadron will be accepting applications from all countries, and will be taking suggestions for members from each country, though the decision will ultimately be up to General Todou. Are there any questions?"

A number of voices suddenly rose up, the representatives trying to get her ear, to find out exactly how their country would be affected, how many soldiers would they receive, what would happen to their funding. She looked back to one seat in particular: if there would be one loud dissenting voice, it would be the Chancellor of the UFN. Yet Landa was not in his seat, already quietly on his way to the door.

_Choosing his battlefield._ With a sense of satisfaction Kaguya turned back to the other representatives. _But right now, I'm on home turf._

* * *

**[Ikaruga, Secure Holding Cells]**

Shinji yawned as he walked down the hall. In theory, guarding the brig of the Ikaruga was an important job. After all, they had managed to catch an important prisoner from the last attack. The thing was, this was the safest place in all of the UFN at the moment, and likely the most secure. No one got on the Ikaruga without being a crewmember, and there were security camera all along the hallways. If anyone had been seen, he would have known about it long before he arrived.

"How's it going Ryuuta?" Shinji called as he rounded the corner, "He say a word yet?"

But Ryuuta wasn't at his post, but instead was standing in front of the prisoner's cell.

"What 'cha looking at?" Shinji called out again, this time, following his friend's eyes to the cell door which he realized to his horror now swung open.

There was a slight 'shlp' as he stepped, the wet sound causing him to look down. He slowly lowered his eyes, widening as he beheld the slowly spreading pool of thick dark blood. Shinji ran to the open cell door, forcing himself to look inside.

And screamed.

* * *

**[Stealth Submarine Scylla, location Unknown]**

Kronos wrapped his jacket a little tighter around his wiry frame, the wind on the ocean making conditions frigid even though the season was otherwise mild. He had narrowly missing several Brittanian and UFN patrols on his way here, forced to make several course changes directed by the Oracle to make it here in one piece.

He kneeled as he approached the large doorway with the sigil of his order, keeping his eyes on the floor to the ancient structure. "Elders, I have returned as you have asked me. I await your direction."

Even if he could not see the doorway open, he could see the light that emanated from it, the energy from the plane in which the leaders of his Order.

"So, how is our little order of terrorists?" Kronos looked up, realizing exactly which of the Elders had been chosen to meet with him. Behind his mask he grimaced, would have preferring any of the others, even if meeting with Elder Magnus was considered a great honor.

"Typhon remains strong Elder Magnus." Kronos replied, rising to his feet. "We escaped detection after our initial strike and due to your guidance and the other Anointed we managed to answer your Call."

"Good." The older man replied curtly, silver hair twinkling in the torchlight. "You can spare the time then. Take this." Magnus tossed him a bound folder. "And take off that ghoulish mask. I know exactly who you are, there's no need for your silly masquerade here."

With some hesitation Kronos reached a black gloved hand to his face, pulling off the white mask. It felt strange, being around someone again without it, feeling naked in the low light.

"Good." The Elder replied. "It is time to move onto the next stage. I want you here when we make the announcement. Do you remember the channels."

"Yes Elder." Kronos replied, bowing. "As you wish."

* * *

**[Ashford Academy]**

Kaguya straightened herself up, taking in a deep breath before she pushed opened the double doors, noting that her security detail had already taken up position inside the room, all surrounding her new guest.

"I was told that you weren't going to leave until you saw me Mr. Landa." Kaguya slowly moved to chair across from which the billigerant politican was sitting. "Would you like some tea?" It was an old tactic, one of the oldest in politics. By offering Landa a comfort, she was establishing herself as the host, the one in the position of power. Forcing him to wait for her accomplished this as well, for despite his belligerence she held the power over him here.

Landa, for his part, showed no sign of discomfort. "That would be lovely, thank you. I trust that my objections did nothing to sway the vote?"

Kaguya pursed her lips. "No. Most of us are too busy dealing with a state of emergency to be playing political games."

Landa let out a small chortle. "Lady Sumeragi, if my years in politics has taught me anything it s that we politicians _never_ stop playing the game. Someone always wins, and someone always loses. And you, young lady, are forcing me to play more desperate gambits."

Kaguya's eyes flashed at being referred to as 'young lady'. It was a term that discounted her position due to age, and established Landa as a parental figure even though he was less than a decade older than her at most. "If you were anyone else, I would have thrown you into prison or out of the country."

"But I am not." Landa countered, smiling as a hostess brought a cup of tea. "And you are clever enough a politician yourself to know that doing either will make me a martyr."

"_The sad thing is that he's right…_" The EU had always had their own way of doing things. In a way, they were the forerunners of the UFN. However, rather than removing their borders each country remained separate and had ultimately kept its own council. Except, of course, the EU chancellor.

Officially Landa had little political power. He could not vote in any UFN elections, and his status as a diplomat was tentative at best. But he could call a meeting of the Heads of State of European countries, even the ones that had declined. Even if the EU didn't exist as a political power, it certainly had a great deal of social and economic authority.

"Miss Sumeragi, do you remember why the UFN formed? I mean the real reason." Landa took a sip of his drink. "It was to combat Brittania. To present a unified front in the face the most powerful single nation army ever to exist. It **did** take over the world. The sole reason why I was able to convince so many nations to join was that the threat of it happening again. Now, we find ourselves under the rule of others again."

"The UFN is a democracy Mr. Landa." Kaguya pointed out. "And no one forced you to join."

"Yes, it is a democracy." Landa countered. "But numbers has never been our strength. We may have more people than Brittania, but we barely made up a fourth of the votes, and now we stand to have even less. The Euro Universe of today is a far different creature than it was at the end of the Black Rebellion Miss Sumeragi."

Kaguya stiffened at that. "_Here it comes."_ What do you mean by that Mr. Landa?"

Landa smiled. "We haven't had the natural resources of Brittania or the Chinese Federation. Therefore, we haven't been hit as hard by the recession. While India, China, Japan and Brittania's GDP decreased over the past four years ours have actually increased. Yet you have awarded the newest design contracts either to the Black Knights or Brittania."

"They have produced the best final product Mr. Landa. Or are you going to refute that Brittanian technology beat our own in the past." Kaguya smiled as Landa's face involuntarily twitched, a sign that she had snuck in a point. "And with our growing size, we need to standardize our equipment. If the EU manages to produce a product that surpasses them, I am sure that you can make a case when the current contract ends."

Landa supplied her with a dour look. "That's what I expected to hear. I do warn you Miss Sumeragi, the sucessionst movement is picking up steam. I'm doing my best to keep UFN friendly people in power, but the people are angry."

"I'm sure that we'll find a way to accommodate them, it's just that-" Kaguya cut herself off as one of her security officers raised a hand to his ear, a sign that he had received a message. She looked toward him, receiving a nod, a sign that something had occurred. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this at another time _Herr Landa_."

The chancellor rose as she departed. Kaguya walked quickly down the hall in time with her guard, looking up at him for clarification. "What is it?"

"Someone using an emergency channel using one of the backdoors that Diethard programmed in. Apparently, it is being broadcast all over the world, in every language!"

* * *

A man in a long black hood stood before the camera, ornate carved stone standing behind him.

"Greetings, people of the world. You may refer to me as Elder Magnus…but names mean little. It is our actions that mark ourselves as true, not our words. And it is because of this that we have acted first. Today, we took our first steps to saving the world but cutting out the cancerous growth that is rotting it away."

"There was once a man. A man with a dream, who sought to change the world. He, in the face of insurmountable odds, raised a nation from despair to hope. He called himself Zero."

"But his true name…was Lelouch vi Brittania, once a Prince of Brittania, cast out by family and friends, abandoned and hated."

"Lelouch saw the evil that was in Brittania and fought it, day in and day out. He came within a hair's breadth of doing so when he was betrayed by his own men. On the day that the Order of Black Knights announced Zero's death, they met with Schneizel el Brittania, who convinced them to betray and hand over their leader in exchange for a single nation. For the freedom of Japan."

"The Lelouch vi Brittania who the world saw next was changed by this. Betrayed and alone, he took the opportunity and seized the throne, dedicated to cleansing the evil from within. But seeing how the UFN, the nation he had helped form was still corrupted he launched a plan to bring them under control without firing a single shot."

"But the UFN had already been too corrupted. In the hands of the deposed princess Nunnally and prince Schneizel, they unleashed the hellish fury of weapons which man was not supposed to possess. They scoured the land with those weapons, massacring their own people before turning their sights on Lelouch."

"And now, rather than condemn them, rather than hunt them to the ends of the Earth you are content to be ruled by them, to praise them, to love them."

"But alas, we cannot. We are called Typhon, for we shall be the father of all monsters who fight against you. Our rage will not be abated, even after we are buried. And we will not stop until justice is done."

The screen went black, a bird-shaped sigil all that remained.

* * *

In her home, Kallen's face turned pale. "That's…the Geass symbol!"

* * *

Magnus looked back at his Anointed. "Not a bad show, if I do say so myself." The older man turned his head to the side. "Is something bothering you."

Kronos looked down for a moment. "It's just…this mission…"

The Elder gave him a disapproving glance. "I know it will be hard for you. But what must be done, must be done. You have your orders. Carry them out."


End file.
